Hey There Rachel B
by gleefulter
Summary: Fanfic on Finn finding out what he will do after high school.  Oneshot


_Finchel –Fanfic. I don't own Glee or Hey there Delilah. It is a song by the Plain White T's, which is the world's greatest love song to me. I only own the plot. I hope you enjoy my story. If you see mistakes, tell me. Reviews are welcome and appreciated but not obligatory;)_

"You have to promise me!"

"How can I? Rachel and I just got engaged and I promised to follow her to New York."

"Look Finn, I'm going to DC, trying to make a change to improve the art programmes in school, that you love so much. I know, that it is hard for you to understand, but when I return i want my shop to still be running, like when I ran it. The only person i trust enough is you. Kurt would just not be alright with working with cars and he is in New York with Rachel. He follows his dream!"

"Well, what about my dreams? Maybe I want to be with Rachel in New York and escape from Lima."

"Finn, I know you. You don't hate Lima as much as the other people in this town do. You actually kinda like it, right? Your dream is being with Rachel and not being in New York. Kurt dreams of being in this city. It's a more gay-friendly place than Lima coud ever be. He is safe there and i want my sons to be safe. You wouldn't have to run the shop forever. It will be just for a few months until i find someone to replace you and then you can drive to New York City without anyone stopping you and live with the girl you love."

"But what about college? I can't just go to college in Lima for a few months and then change to NYC."

"Actually, your mom and I, we did some research on future colleges and we might have found one, where you could fulfill your dreams. Let's go inside to talk to her."

I had no idea, but at this point my parents aleady found a college and a job for me and this job was simply perfect for me.

Kurt, Blaine and my mom were waiting for us in the living room. Kurt and Blaine shared the couch, while mom and Burt each sat on an armchair. I sat down on a plastic chair, which was supposed to be in the garden, but somehow since either Blaine or Rachel or both usually hang around at our house, it just became an additional living room chair.

"So, I heard, that you might have found a college for me. Is that true, mom?

"Finn, sweet heart, after your engagement we figured out you wanted to follow Rachel and Kurt to NYC, but Burt was afraid about what would happen to his shop. I had to find a solution, which satisfies both of you and I decided to look for colleges in this area, which you can easily transfer from to New York after a single semester. After about three days of research, I found a college in Westerville near Dalton. After I read its description, I figured out that it is the perfect college for you. There is only one subject you can study there and it is Singing!"

"Well mom, I'm glad you took all that effort, but I'm not as good as Kurt, Blaine or Rachel when it comes to performing. My voice might be quite godd, but my dance moves are simply terrible even after booty camp."

"Yes darling, I know. So taking this into consideration, I found out that there is a job you can only take after you graduated from this college. You become a member of a voice cast for a TV show and they are looking for young talented students from this college who start their freshman year next year."

"What is a voice cast?"

Blaine and Kurt started laughing.

"Dude, for example when you have a cartoon series and you are the speaker of one of the characters, you are a member of the voice cast for this show."

"So, that would be speaking but not singing."

"Actually it is a cartoon show about a glee club. So you would have all the drama we love so much not only this year but for eternity. Well if you get the job.", Kurt explained.

I couldn't take sitting after hearing these huge news, so i stood up and started thinking.

I love singing. I love glee club. I love the drama, if it doesn't concern me. And hell yeah I would be on TV. I would be famous and maybe get bigger jobs on TV. I might become a star as famous as my girlfriend. We might be the high society couple, the new Brangelina, well with not so many kids.

"This sounds awesome!...But wait, what about Rachel? I can't take living four years without her near me."

Carole also stood up and came to me. This is the best part. After the first semester, half of the students are going to another college in New York, as this is the place, where the show is recorded."

"Where do I apply?"

The next day, during glee rehearsals, I asked mr. Shue if Rachel and I could go out to talk.

With his approval, I took my fiancées hand and guided her into an empty classroom.

"What's going on, Finn?"

"Rachel, I have to talk to you.. I know I promised, that i would go to New York with you right after graduation, but Burt asked me to run his shop for a few months and we found this awesome college, which allows me to go to New York after one semester and maybe be on television afterwards."

She turned pale and whispered:

"Finn. You promised. Moving to new York is my dream. But what am I without you? You promised to come. I cant take living without you."

"Rachel. It is just for a few months, maybe half a year. Kurt will be with you."

"I don't care about Kurt or anyone lese. We are engaged Finn! Soon we will be married. But what is marriage when we live so far apart. I will be in NYADA and you will be in some college in Lima. Finn, I am going to be a starand there is nothing that could stop me. But if I am distracted by missing you, I can't succeed in NYADA."

"Rachel..."

"No Finn. Not now."

She said leaving the room.

Back in glee, Kurt, Puck and Sam cam up to me.

Puck said: "Dude, what's wrong with you? Rachel came back crying. Don't you hurt my jewish princess! She went to the bathroom with Cedes and Tina."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes Kurt, I didd tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"I told her i dont want to move to NYC with her right after graduation."

"What?"

Sam and Puck looked at me paralyzed.

"Dude, that's her dream!"

"I know. But it's not mine. We will be apart for one semester. Is that so hard? It will be for a few months not for ever. Is it wrong that I want to fulfill my dreams too? Can't she see, that we are perfect together and it won't hurt our relationship, if we don't see each other everyday?"

"Maybe she can't", Quinn said, apparently listening from the background.

"But how?"

She came towards me: "I think you exactly know the way to say it. The only way she truely understands you."

The next day in glee club, I told Mr. Schue that i prepared a song.

"What is it, Finn? You know that it is Love Week right?"

"It's 'Hey there, Delilah' by the Plain White T's. The world's greatest love song for me."

"Ok. The stage is yours."

I sat down on a chair right in front of Rachel.

"This one is for you. Rachel!"

The piano started playing.

_Hey there Rachel B.  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true_

_Hey there Rachel B.  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me_

_Hey there Rachel B.  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good_

_Hey there Rachel B.  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

_A hundred miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>and we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Rachel B. I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<em>

_Hey there Rachel B.  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Rachel B. here's to you  
>This one's for you<br>_

I opened my eyes when I finished the last word. Rachel got up from her chair and kissed me.

"Finn, if this is what you want to do, do it. I will be in New York waiting for the day, you will arrive. This won't end our relationship. It will strenghthen it. Finn Hudson, I love you."

"I love you, too Rachel."


End file.
